


A Little Stimulation

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romanogers Fandom
Genre: Arousal, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nat has the hots for him, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm, Sex, Steve Rogers's Motorcycle, Steve is a sexy virgin, climax, kind of PWP, motorcycles are amazing stimulators, my first not so-smut smut, romanogers fluffathon, smut of a different kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Steve gives Nat a ride back to the Avengers Tower on his motorcycle and the night ends with the two of them having a very pleasurable experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xo_stardust720](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_stardust720/gifts), [WinterXAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/gifts).



> I think it's safe to say that the title is self-explanatory. All the credit for this fic is owed to my dirty mind after I let it go to the gutter during a car ride last week. ;)
> 
> Update: I had a lot of errors in this fic since it was written in the wee hours of the morning, so I just finished editing it and added a little more to the story. If you read it a few hours ago, I promise that you'll like it even more, now.❤️

* * *

 

 

Natasha was bored out of her mind and that rarely happened often. She hadn't expected Tony to throw such a lavish party for the Avengers, much less at a fancy ballroom on the other side of town instead of at the Avengers Tower. 

 

Maybe if she hadn't just gotten back four hours prior after being gone with Steve on a SHIELD mission to Bulgaria that lasted three days instead of forty-eight hours as she'd previously believed, she'd have been in a more willing and acceptable mood to go to a party.

 

Even though she was tired, Natasha forced herself to get up and get ready. Since she was still sleep deprived, she moved a bit slower than usual. By the time she finally finished running her flat iron through her wild, red curls, Steve had knocked on her door, all dressed and looking like he just stepped out of a GQ magazine.

 

The handsome blond called out, "Natasha, is it alright if I come in?"

 

For a split second, Natasha's head was in the gutter and she could have sworn that he meant _something_ else - sleep deprivation was a pain in the ass. Then she realized that he wanted to know if it was okay for him to enter her room.

 

 _Geez, Rogers, you're so proper,_ she had thought to herself with a grin.

 

Not that she minded. On the contrary, Natasha had found that over the course of one year of working with Steve as her partner, that she really liked him. He was a very strong man, but also gentle and caring. Not only that, but his old fashioned values and gentlemanly behaviour was quite refreshing to her. As they had begun to grow closer as partners and friends, Natasha found that she was even attracted to him. 

 

As as they fought side-by-side together, Natasha had come to realize that she depended on Steve. He was a light in her blurry world and slowly, but surely, he began to make his way into her heart. 

  

Natasha knew that she didn't have a right to want good things after her dark past and she didn't even bother trying to act like it. However, she couldn't help but desire Steve. So she started becoming a little more flirtatious around him.

 

It was ridiculous. She had given him so many hints and inclinations, but he always seemed to fail to understand what she was translating. He was utterly clueless when it came to the thoughts and desires of the opposite sex.

 

For instance, earlier, when he came to her door with this impossibly adorable smile on his face and asked her if she could help him with his tie, she agreed and purposely brushed her fingers against his collarbone. He was definitely affected by that because he'd caught his breath and his blue eyes darkened as he let his gaze linger on her lips for a moment.

 

He wanted her, too. She could see it, but he looked away quickly and made a joke about hoping she wouldn't choke him while she was fixing his tie. Unfortunately, the magic had disappeared after that and hadn't come back since they hadn't a chance to be alone together at the party. Even before today, she'd begun applying a more hands-on approach with her flirtation.

 

  
She'd been desperate enough to let her knee do a lazy brush against his thigh when they were on missions together. Once, when they were in Bosnia, she'd gotten shot on the leg and had a hard time walking because of the bleeding. They were nearly pinned down and the only way they got out of the situation alive was because Steve had picked her up and taken off until they reached their rendezvous point.

 

  
On that particular day, she had no chances to flirt because they'd been in a life or death situation. When Natasha had gotten shot, Steve hadn't hesitated in making a bandage for her leg, cleaning it thoroughly and quickly before picking her up and carrying her to safety. Natasha would never have told him so, but that was one of the few times in her life that she truly felt safe. And how could she not? In Captain America's arms, how could anyone feel **anything** but safe?

 

  
Thank God she'd been able to keep her distance from him during this party, although, to be honest, it was still torture for her because normally, she and Steve got along very well together. She also loved being in his company so much that decided she was the perfect person to be the one who would introduce him to modern social conventions and technology. She'd even teased about being his modern life guru.

 

  
They had a lot of fun in those moments and as they spent more time together, and Natasha knew in her heart that Steve cared about her more than a friend. There were these looks he'd give her that were so telling. It'd be late at night, they'd be having a discussion or witty banter and suddenly, this hungry expression would appear on his face. It became clear to her that he wanted her.

 

  
It wasn't a hard thing, reading people, and in Natasha's line of work, she'd done plenty of that, so she was very surprised to even see the lust in Steve's eyes those times. It was unbelievable how much passion was in those orbs. If Natasha had little control over her desires, she likely would have thrown herself on him and begged him to make love to her.

 

  
She wasn't that kind of woman, though. And Steve wasn't the kind of man who'd take that kind of an offer. He was just too pure, too good for that sort of thing. It was both maddening and amazing at once. He'd never know just how sexy he was to her because he didn't let himself get swayed by the purposeful swing of her hips or the sensual tilt of her brow.

 

  
Steve Rogers was a king at resisting Natasha Romanoff and she didn't know whether to applaud him for that or burst into tears that he wouldn't act on his feelings. Many men had fallen at her feet over the years, but this man was different.

 

  
She wanted him by her side as a friend, on her six as a partner, but also... as something much more intimate. The filthy thoughts she'd been having about him were intense and they kept her in a constant state of frustration and desire. Natasha knew it was humorous in a way, an ex-KBG and Russian spy falling America's golden boy. The irony was too obvious not to get a laugh from it.

 

  
"Natasha?"

 

She blinked and looked up from the chair in which she was sitting. Steve stood before her with a smile on his features.

 

  
_Damn it, why does he have to be so handsome?_

 

  
"Oh, there you are, Rogers." She paused when she saw a gaggle of young women looking at him and chattering excitedly. An annoyed feeling hit her in the gut. Before she could stop herself, she mockingly said, "Have a nice time with your fangirls?"

 

  
He raised his eyebrows and glanced back at the women who were clearly ogling him. "Oh, that? That's just...you know how starstruck people get sometimes. Besides, it's nothing new to me. In the forties, after they gave me the serum, a lot of them women in the shows I did were always flirting with me. They liked the idea of being on the arm of Captain America. That's all."

 

  
"Well, that's too bad for them because personally, I think that Steve Rogers is more interesting than his alter ego. Without him, Captain America would cease to exist. I'm pretty sure that's something those girls could never understand." Once the words had left her mouth, Natasha swore inside of her head. Her tone was a little possessive and she might had revealed too much.

 

  
Steve noticed the tone in her voice and smirked. "Careful, Natasha. I might think you're getting a little protective of me."

 

  
"We all need someone to be protective of, Steve," she shot back.

 

  
The blond looked down at her with a careful look and remained silent. His gaze probed her until she began to feel very uncomfortable and wondered if he had seen through her in a rare moment of weakness.

 

His lips parted for a moment, then they closed. The intensity of his stare made Natasha feel a bit exposed, as if he were seeing through her cover and straight to her soul. Normally, such an idea would be nerve-wracking to her, but this was _Steve_. Her Steve. Maybe something good could come of this.

 

"Well, in that case, I'd say you qualify for protection. Or at least saving. You look tired, Nat." The light hearted tone of Steve's voice made her heart sink a bit. All her musings were just wishful thinking. He still didn't know. Although, she supposed that now would be the wrong time for an intimate conversation about how she felt for him, so her hopes weren't completely dashed.

 

"Of course I am. Unlike you, I can't live on a couple hours of sleep a day." She rested her chin in her palm and sent him a tiny smile. "Do you have the time?"

 

"Hm? Oh, yeah. It's a quarter to ten."

 

"You're kidding."

 

"No. Why?"

 

Natasha groaned and placed her glass down. "That's it. I've been here for over three hours, my feet are sore, I'm still sleepy and all I've had today are those fancy hor deurves that were surprisingly lacking meat." She scowled at the small platter on the table and looked up at Steve when he said, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

 

The look on Steve's face told her that he also felt the same way about the party. Both of them knew how to mingle, but there were some times when chatting it up with friendly strangers for an entire evening wasn't in their definition of fun.

 

"Yeah. I have to admit, I'm eager to go, myself." 

 

She took Steve's arm. "Let's haul ass, soldier."

 

They quickly made their way outside and successfully managed to avoid any stragglers who were lingering out of the building. Steve walked Natasha over to his motorcycle.

 

"Oh, you didn't tell me you got the Harley fixed." She smiled at the bike, which looked practically brand new. "It must have needed a lot of work after you crashed it into the quinjet last year."

 

"It was a mess, for sure, but Tony helped fix it for me. Said he couldn't imagine me driving anything other than a motorcycle. He's right. I really love this baby. He tweaked it for me, too, but didn't tell me everything he did. It rides a lot smoother, though." Steve ran a hand over the chrome plating appreciatively before seating himself on it and holding out a hand to Natasha.

 

She took his outstretched hand and sat behind him, arms automatically going around his waist. "No helmets?"

 

"Nah. I know they're for safety, but in my case, I don't need one. I didn't know I was going to be giving you a lift back to the complex, though. Sorry."

 

"Oh, it's fine. I enjoy the feel of the wind whipping through my hair. That's why I used to love riding motorcycles, but I haven't been on one in years."

 

"Then this will be a nice reintroduction for you."

 

"Yeah. I guess so."

 

Steve moved up the kickstand with his shoe and started the engine. When they started moving, Natasha shivered a bit. She'd forgotten how riding on a motorcycle can make a person chilly if they weren't wearing a jacket or a sweater.

 

 _I wish I had brought something to cover up with_ , she thought.

 

Her upper torso wasn't cold at all, but her arms were freezing. Steve felt her shivers reverberate through his body and he half-turned his head to the side to speak to her. "Just hold on tight to me and my body heat should warm you up, Nat."

 

He didn't have to tell her twice. As soon as he'd spoken, her arms clutched around his waist and she pressed herself against him as tightly as possible without hurting him - not that her squeezing his body would hurt him much. After all, he **was** Captain America.

 

The rumbling of the engine and the trembling on the seat beneath her made her eyes widen in surprise. Only a few minutes had passed and she had started to get wet. Wow. Was this really happening? She shifted her body slightly, but the feeling continued.

 

Natasha began to breathe heavily as her panties began to grow wetter. This was unexpected to say the least. She was going to make a mess on Steve's bike and embarrass herself. Her mind reeled in utter shock. If she had an orgasm on his bike while they were both riding on it, she would never be able to look at him again.

  
   
_Shit._

 

Now her thoughts were becoming dirty. Suddenly, she began to wonder what it would be like if Steve took her on this bike. Was that even possible? Who knew? All she did know was that the light scent of his cologne mixed with the leather jacket he wore was arousing her to no end.

 

If they didn't get to Avengers Tower soon, she would have to have a very awkward conversation with Steve.

 

As if fate decided to mock her, Steve revved the engine and they began to move faster on the street. This also meant that the reverberations became stronger and Nat closed her eyes and buried her head on Steve's back. Visions of him parking the bike, turning around, kissing her.

 

She wanted to hear him say her name, to touch her and make her tremble in pleasure beneath him, to have him whisper dirty things in her ear. _Damn_ , she wanted him bad and being on this bike was just amplifying that desire.

 

After a handful of minutes, Nat was gritting her teeth. By now, she felt her juices slide down her inner thigh and a bead of sweat appeared above her upper lip. She was so close. Her inner petals began squeezing almost like her body was begging for someone to fill her. That person was, of course, sitting on the motorcycle seat right in front of her.

 

_Oh, please get us to the tower before I beg him to take me right here on his bike in the middle of the street._

 

Just as she thought this, they began to slow down because of a red traffic light several feet away.

 

Natasha gritted her teeth and tried her best to keep from crying out, but the delicious sensations going through her had been too much and when they finally stopped at the light, she gripped his waist a little tighter and moaned low and deep. Steve's back stiffened and she scrunched her face up as she realized that he knew what just happened. He may have been a virgin, but he wasn't at once an idiot. There was only one reason a woman made sounds like that.

 

She didn't bother to stop herself from breathing heavily. The damage had already been done. Now, it was going to be so embarrassing to look at Steve or his Harley-Davidson. What the hell did Tony **do** to the vehicle? Because she never experienced that when she rode a motorcycle before.

 

In ten minutes or so, they reached the tower. Once they'd gotten inside to the underground parking lot, Steve stopped the engine and pushed down the kickstand. Natasha slowly let go of his waist and quietly got off the bike. She wiped away the wet spot on his motorcycle with the back end of her dress - it was an older one anyway and the stain wouldn't show after she washed it - and cleared her throat.

 

"Um...I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry about that and I'll...I'll clean your seat tomorrow morning." She shifted back and forth on her feet, feeling terribly embarrassed and humiliated that she had just climaxed on Steve's bike.

 

He got off his bike and made his way to her. The look on his face was hard for her to decipher. Was he going to laugh and make a joke about it or sheepishly pat her on the shoulder and leave to go to his room? Natasha's stomach was clenched and she felt a sense of dread as he approached.

 

"If you want, I can clean it tonight. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me to get it off as soon as possible."

 

Steve smirked and stopped in front of her. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that, as far as 'getting off' goes, it should apply to you."

 

There it was. Terrible jokes incoming.

 

Natasha opened her mouth to say something snappy in response, but Steve pulled her to his body and slammed his lips over hers. She widened her eyes in surprise at the action, but slowly, her lids lowered until they were closed and she held on to his shoulders.

 

They stayed like that for a few wonderful moments until Steve pulled back to catch his breath. Their chests heaved and their eyes were locked onto each other's. That kiss had been quite passionate and it literally took Natasha's breath away.

 

"Wh-what did you do that for?" She asked, once her heart stopped pounding against her chest.

 

"Why do you think? I couldn't just do nothing after hearing you orgasm on my bike."

 

A blush appeared on her cheeks when he said 'orgasm'. Before she could say respond, Steve placed his hand on her stomach and slid it down her dress.

 

Her breath halted and she stared at him, wondering what in the hell he was doing. "Steve?"

 

He grinned at her and continued moving his hand down the expanse of her dress. "Nat, do you want me? Answer me that."

 

 _Oh, God._ Was he serious right now? Was this really happening? She trembled as the sensation of his perfect artist's fingers danced upon her body. He slipped a few digits under the slit in her dress and ran them up to her thigh.

 

"I-I..."

 

"Please tell me, Nat. I could feel the weight of your stare back at the party and I knew even then. Do you want me? Is that why you came all over yourself on my bike? Because you want me to fuck you? Say it."

 

Her mind revelled that Steven Grant Rogers had just said 'fuck'. It was **insane** how sexy that word sounded, coming out of his mouth. Natasha moaned as his fingers slide all the way up to her entrance and traced the outline of her nether region. How the hell did he know to do that? "A-ahhh..."

 

Steve brushed his chest against her own and she moaned a little louder this time, enjoying the firmness of his chest on her hardened nipples. She bucked against him, growing more and more excited by the minute. His fingers were like magic.

 

"You _want_ me inside of you. Tell me, Nat. I _know_ you do." His voice was husky, but also strained, which made her realise that he desired her just as much as she did him. He was saying everything she'd wanted him to say for a long time. Talking filthy words to her and making her hot all over.

 

With a slight flick of his thumb to her wet cave, she couldn't handle it anymore. Natasha cried out, "Yes, Steve! I want you!"

 

The blond grinned wolfishly and placed another passionate kiss on her lips, letting his tongue slide into her mouth for a second. "As you wish," came the seductive reply. Then he entered her with a finger, scissoring her immediately to get her to climax.

 

Since she was already wet, it didn't take long for her pulsing walls to clench his fingers hard, sucking the digits deeper inside. Steve inserted another finger and flicked against that tiny little nub of pleasure, making her cry out.

 

"Steve, I'm so close!"

 

Her climax was imminent, so he helped her along by running his other hand behind her back and moving it down to squeeze her ass. Natasha thrusted wildly against his fingers, her wetness dripping down his wrist and down her legs. A few more thrusts from her, a few more flicks from him and she came screaming his name.

 

Shuddering, she rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled his fingers out of her and moved his other hand away from her backside. Steve smiled and kissed her neck gently, sucking on the skin.

 

When she finally caught her breath, Natasha looked up at him in wonder. "Why did you do that? You could have just let me go upstairs and ise a vibrator to finish the job." There was a slight sassiness in her voice as she spoke, a sign that she was indeed satisfied by what he'd just done.

 

"There is no way I could let a vibrator do that when  **I** could do it to you, Nat. You have no idea how long I've wanted to watch you come apart like that in my arms. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." His voice sounded strained again, as if he were trying to hold back his own desire.

 

Natasha licked her lips and leaned against him, moaning in delight when she felt the hardness of his shaft. Oh, yes. He wanted her bad. She arched her back and let her lips touch his softly, teasingly. Her entire demeanour was like that of a cat, sassy, sexy and confident. "Well, if you think _that_ was something, then you should come upstairs and fuck me for real."

 

Steve's pupils dilated and he pulled her to him, kissing her roughly. She groaned and rubbed against him, wanting more and more of his touch on her body. When they pulled back, he picked her up quickly and rushed to the elevator. "I could never turn down a lady's request."

 

Within a few minutes, they were naked on Steve's bed and let their hands explore every inch of each other's skin. The foreplay was incredible and Steve showed Natasha the many different ways he knew how to pleasure her with his mouth. He surprised her by the things he did. Who knew Captain America was so skilled in bed? Not to be undeterred, she also showed him how she'd always wanted to make love to him.

 

They made each other reach the heights of passion again and again until they were both exhausted. Their bodies were sweaty and their limbs, tangled together by the time they finished their lovemaking. Steve kissed her slowly and cupped her breast, wanting to keep the intimate mood of the evening.

 

Even though she was tired, Natasha took Steve's hand in hers and pulled back breathlessly so she could look at him. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" She asked.

 

Steve just smiled at her and caressed her face. "I said I was a virgin. Not a monk."

 

They both laughed at that and Natasha bit her lip before saying what was on her heart. "Steve, I-I don't want this to be a one night stand. I want you to be mine and mine alone. I've felt this way for a long time, now."

 

He smiled at her and brushed his hand along her cheekbone. "I want the same thing, Nat. I've always wanted you, too, and I don't like the idea of you belonging to anyone but me. I want more than just sex with you. I want _you_."

 

It was a struggle to keep herself from crying. Finally, he was telling her how he really felt. He wanted them to be together, as lovers, but also as friends, confidants, and so much more. "I've never been the best at relationships, but I think we can make this work. We fit well together, Steve." Natasha replied and nuzzled her nose to Steve's before turning and moving back into his arms to cuddle against him.

 

"And in more ways than one. I'm glad we agree." He held her body possessively, but also lovingly, as if she were the most important person in the world to him. And she was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys catch that Outlander reference near the end? ;)


End file.
